Epiphany
by fanficismything
Summary: Fai and Kurogane go see Sweeny Todd without the kids and they compare their group to the characters. Light KuroXFai.


"You're lucky the kids didn't want to see this you know," Kurogane said to Fai as they walked out of the theater.

Fai smiled ruefully. "You're right I don't think Sakura-chan would have liked it very much," he admitted.

Kurogane scoffed. "Y'think?" he said sarcastically, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets against the night's bitter cold.

Sliding closer to Kurogane, Fai looped his arm through Kurogane's. "Though I do have to say I liked it. It seemed a little strange but I liked it. How about you Kuro-puu?" he asked lightly.

"Blood was too fake. With a name like The Demon Barber of Fleet Street, you'd think it would have been more realistic," grumbled Kurogane.

Fai grinned. "Ooohh… You liked ittt…" he teased, drawing out the sentence lightly.

Kurogane scowled down at him. "Shut up, no I didn't." He looked down at their intertwined arms. "And what the hell is that?!"

"I'm cold," started Fai, and shuddered dramatically. "Brr…."

Kurogane rolled his eyes and muttered, "Nutter," before as they continued walking.

Ignoring his comment, Fai continued talking to Kurogane. "I think Mr. Todd is a lot like you," he stated matter of fact.

Startled, Kurogane looked down at him again. "What? How so?" he asked gruffly.

"Well he sings a song to his knifes, lost the women closest to him, and killed tons of people," said Fai with a smug tone of voice.

"Good point," Kurogane admitted grudgingly.

Then Fai smirked too, a sight that made Kurogane wary. "And he was ruggedly handsome like you too, no wonder Mrs. Lovett fell for him," he said in a throaty voice.

To Fai's surprise Kurogane didn't attack him. When he looked up, Kurogane's face has a hint of bluch before he spoke too. "Well then you're like that Lovett woman," he said, looking at Fai in amusement.

"Eh? Mrs. Lovett?" asked Fai incredulously. "How so?"

"She's stubborn, hides her true intention's behind a mask, and is too damn clever," he said, gauging Fai's reaction.

Fai just looked down and spoke softly. "Hm... I guess so…" before smiling sadly. He snapped out of it, and suddenly grinned. "I guess Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun are Johanna and Antony then? Sweet star-crossed lovers," he said, laughter in his voice. Kurogane's lips twitched upwards, and Fai continued. "And Toby is Mokona-chan, and Lucy is Tomoyo-hime, he said, finishing hesitantly.

"Why?" asked Kurogane coldly. "He killed her."

"But he loved her," said Fai softly. "He loved her enough to go mad, and kill for her."

Kurogane was slient for a few minutes as they walked, Fai watching leaves blowing from the trees. He shivered, and huddled closer, before Kurogane spoke again in a kinder, softer voice. "I don't like her like he loved his wife." He stopped again. "I don't have that kind of dedication," he said, avoiding Fai's searching gaze.

Quiet returned before Fai changed the subject. "Well who else is there…?" he pondered. "Well there's Judge Turpin and the Beadle…" he trailed off.

Finally meeting Fai's eyes, Kurogane understood perfectly. "Fei Wong Reed," he said coldly, and Fai nodded, eyes hard as ice.

"What about the Beadle though?" Fai wondered curiously, taking the subject onto safer grounds.

Kurogane thought for a moment before supplying a guess. "That doctor guy from Jade," he supplied, hands clenching in his pockets.

Fai looked thoughtful, feeling Kurogane's muscles clench as he held his arm. "Hmm… I guess you're right. Dr. Kyle even showed up in Piffle too…"

Kurogane nodded, and they kept walking until they reached their street. "Y'know Kuro-sama…" Fai said softly.

"Hmn?" was his response.

"I had fun tonight. Thanks," he said, giving Kurogane's arm a light squeeze.

"You're the one who dragged me there," Kurogane muttered gruffly, and fai smiled up at his companion, somehow knowing the ninja has enjoyed their date too.

**A/N: Well seriously, why has no one written something like this before"? I've never seen fanarts (except one) or fanfics (but that's cause I'm lazy). I think they fit rather well….**

**Kurogane – Sweeny Todd (softie/tough looking guy/murderer)**

**Fai – Mrs. Lovett (clever little person)**

**Sakura – Johanna (clueless)**

**Syaoran – Antony (adorable and honest)**

**Mokona – Toby (tiny and cute)**

**Tomoyo – Lucy (not dead/more of sisterly affection)**

****

**Dr. Kyle – Beeadle (creepy assistant)**

**Fei Wong Reed – Judge Turpin (keeping Sakura captive /ruining everyone's lives)**

**Oh and the hidden spoilers are everywhere in this fic XD Very heavy in here. HEAVY I TELL YOU… And it was fun XD**

**R&R!~**


End file.
